


Faster! More Intense!

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Gen, RPG, Race, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, classic boondoggle, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Tino @CoronaTinoFhttps://twitter.com/CoronaTinoF/status/1177320648600883203





	Faster! More Intense!

The only thing faster than Dash was the news. Her shaky connection to the Datanet made her one of the last to find out why all the other jockeys in the bar suddenly jumped to their feet, but now she knew: The Brass Avalanche had entered Free-turf. Dash ran to the hangar.  
When the biggest corp-owned cargo vessel veers off course and stears into gang territory, it belongs to the jockeys. Smugglers come to get some unprotected goods. Entertainers come to get a nice selfie with the burned-out wreck-to-be. Dash only wanted one thing – a shiny race.  
When she entered her chopper, Boondoggle was already yelling in her comm. „Did you seriously just leave without me? I'm your Sozius, bro!“ Dash saw the dislike he gave her on the display, but why worry? She would get a brozillion likes, just for GramPic #1 at the doomed corp ship.  
„Sorry, Boon“, she said while firing up the engines. „If you wait for a second …“  
„…you won't be the first, I know! At least bring me a souvenir then.“  
"As many copperpops as your feeble jaws can crunch", Dash said, booted the accelerator into the floor pan and left the hangar.  
After an evening of dull arm-wrestling with Boondoggle for the seat with the best view of the snack behind the bar, flying felt like a jump start for her brain. Dash passed other choppers racing to the Brass Avalanche in her favorite shape: blurry streaks, then dots in her six.  
She activated her boostbringer, not out of necessity, just for the lol of it. The whole chopper started roaring and shaking, Dash got pushed into her seat. All the jockeys with their unfair headstart, soon they were behind her. Her advance got bigger, her grin followed suit.  
If she darted through hostile gang territory, she didn't notice. "Dash to Boon", she said into her comm. "Be an Ehrenbro and tell me if any of the live-streaming jockeys are anywhere near the finish line." A short crackle, then the answer: "You're peak of the Vic, thunderbolt!"  
Before the chopper's rattling could loose its screws again, the dot on Dash's radar turned green. Destination reached! She booted the brake, hating it as always, and came to a standstill at the edge of the Free-turf. Corp ships could be seen in the distance. But no cargo vessel.  
Dash checked the coordinates. It should be here! "There's a dishearteningly low amount of Brass Avalanches here, bro", she said. "Can you check my readings? Am I in the right place?" Did she take a wrong turn? What use was being first when there was nothing at the finish line?  
"You're right where you're supposed to be", she heard Boondoggle's voice. For a femto she panicked. Was this betrayal? Had her Pillion honeypotted her into a corp trap? Then she almost heard his smirk: "You're far enough away, so I can finally enjoy the view from the best seat."  
"It's just me and our favorite bartender now. And how tender they look! They just smiled at me. Guess I'm in first place now." He laughed. Dash checked the Datanet. The news of the missteered ship had come from his account. More and more other jockeys arrived to learn the truth.  
"Slick roll", she thought and turned her chopper around. Her boostbringer was down to zero, the way back would be slow. Dash put her boot on the gas pedal. And after returning to the bar, that was as clear as the starry sky all around her, she would put her boot in another place.


End file.
